Heat
by emiilyjannne
Summary: Derek's child secret is revealed and Meredith is there to stop his world from crashing down. please R&R thnx D
1. The Begin of it all

Whenever unseasonable heat waves blow into town you need someone with you to help you through the night or maybe you need to invest in an air conditioner…

As she lay the Seattle heat blew in through her window, there was only one person she could think of, the man of her dreams that inevitably broke her heart up in small pieces.

All night tossing and turning and then she finally managed to call him,

The phone rang out once but the second time he answered,

"Hello?" Derek said still half asleep

"Hey" Meredith replied

"Why are you ringing at this time of the night?" Derek questioned her

"Because doctor, I want you, I want you to come over here to be with me" Meredith with excitement in her voice

"Mer, I loved to but I have my reasons and I think you know them" Derek replied sighing

"Ok then I'll boil here by myself" Meredith said hanging up the phone

Or sometimes you just need a good love life and the air conditioner.

"God, didn't you people get any sleep last night?" Dr. Bailey asked a very tired lot of interns

"Um well not really, Dr. Bailey" Izzie said

"Excuses people?" Bailey questioned them

"Unseasonable heat wave" Cristina said rolling her eyes

"Really? I heard it was Meredith's love life" Alex said smiling

"Get stuffed Alex and yes it is an unseasonable heat wave it was on the news" Meredith smiled

"Right…" Dr. Bailey said walking off

"So what's everyone up for today?" George asked smiling

"Ohhh Nazi's gonna kill you" Izzie said in a sing-song voice

"Yeah thanks Izzie" George told her

"So what's your reason Georgey Boy" Meredith laughed

"I don't think its anyone's business" George smiled walking off leaving Izzie, Cristina and Meredith standing there with their coffees.

"Meredith" Izzie said and slightly pointing

"Oh great, now what torture does he have for me?" Meredith replied sarcastically

"Meredith for McDreamy" Cristina smiled as she walked off

"Yeh, forget McDonalds you have McDreamy" Izzie smiled walking off

'Thanks a lot' Meredith thought as he slowly approached

"Hey" Derek smiled his famous knee-melting smile

"Hi" Meredith replied smiling back

"Thanks for waking me up by the way, really nice of you" Derek said in a smart arse tone

"No problems, might do it again tonight you never know" Meredith smiled again as the walked into the elevator

"Well… ok, you know we are all alone in this here elevator and my office is free and…" Derek again smiled that knee-melting smile at her

"Yeah and I've got things to do before Bailey kills me" Meredith smiled her cheesiest grin

"How bad she gonna kill you if I say you were running labs for me" Derek asked trying to do his cheesiest grin

"Ummm depends on how long I take with those labs, otherwise…brutally," Meredith told him

Derek just looked at her with a puppy dogface, and slowly emerged the knee-melting smile as the elevator opened and to both their surprises, there was Dr. Bailey standing there in front of them,

"Grey, what the hell are you doing?" Bailey barked at her

"Well, Dr. Bailey she's running labs for me seen as how I've got other things to do" Shepard told her flatly

"Ok…have you two swapped names or something because I remember saying Grey not Shepard" Bailey asked

"But Dr. Shepard just told you what I'm doing" Meredith defended herself and Derek

"I don't care, you're an intern, I'm a resident and therefore what I say goes for you" Bailey smirked

"Ah ha, but are we forgetting that I am an attending, so therefore basically what I say goes for both of you…its like a food chain really…Grey you've got labs to do" Derek smiled walking away waiting for Meredith to follow


	2. shock

"Uh…yeah" Meredith confusingly nodded, walking away with Shepard down the corridor.

Two hours later when everyone was on their intern break, Izzie started the whole marriage conversation again even though Cristina and Meredith tried to talk her out of it last night,

"So, white limo or horse drawn carriage with white horse" Izzie winked at them

"Umm…neither" Cristina smiled at her sarcastically

"What about you Meredith?" Izzie asked

"Well I don't know depends on where you have it, church you could have both but if you went beach you'd have a four wheeler or Izzie, you go Runaway Bride style and one the mountain hill whatever most like you could have a horse and cart…ahhhh romance" Meredith smiled weakly

"Yeah…yeah…and doesn't it suck" Cristina laughed

"Wouldn't mind the whole Runaway Bride style…no-one there just the two of you and then wham everyone runs up" Meredith smiled

"And we weren't considered as bridesmaids?" Izzie asked looking quite shocked

"Actually…no cause I really hadn't even put the thought in my mind until you mentioned it last night" Meredith told her bluntly but happily.

Then all of a sudden all their pagers went off,

"Crahap" Cristina smirked

"Bailey…yay" Meredith replied sarcastically

"Hoping it was someone else were we?" Izzie smiled as they ran off to the emergency.

"Ok people, four year old female, mother brought her in after showing symptoms of meningea coccal" Bailey barked at them

"Page Dr. Montgomery, she's trained in this field, Stevens, Grey your case" Webber told them

"Ok then" Meredith and Izzie said looking shocked

As soon as the Chief had gone Addison had turned up and ready to save the girl

"Ok, sorry I had to finish up a surgery, right lets boogie" Addison smiled

"Dr's what's her situation?" Addison smirked at Meredith hoping for her to get it wrong

"Four year old Rachael Parrish symptoms of acute meningea coccal, OB's and blood test say it all really," Meredith said while smirking as if to say 'I got it right'

"Stevens, is there any signs that we can operate?" Addison asked

"Skin graphs are a possibility, but we need to get rid of the bacteria first" Izzie said in her "professional" tone

"Ok Grey go and book a plastic surgeon…thank you" Addison smiled evilly

"Yes doctor" Meredith told her smart arsly.

As she ran down the corridor to book the plastic surgeon, he was there and seemed to be reading his charts for the afternoon

"Meredith, what's wrong" Derek asked her as she caught her breath

"Four… year… old… girl… acute… meningea… coccal… outbreak" Meredith said still trying to catch her breath

"Oh my god is she alright? What doctor is doing the case?"

"Yes she's fine for now and Addison's on it" Meredith said flipping through the hospital phone book

"Addison?" Derek said bluntly

"Yes, why?" Meredith asked as she found what she was looking for

"She has no idea how to handle these kind of out breaks," Derek said angrily

"Yeah well, now everyone thinks she can not mention she's got me doing the running around" Meredith smiled

"Ok…um I'll cya later" Derek said running off to the outbreak

"Yep…yep" Meredith said not paying attention

With that she didn't see the tear rolling down his cheek…

An hour later…

"Hey, did any of you hear bout McDreamy?" Izzy quizzed everyone

A crowd of no's came from George, Christina and Alex

"No why what happened?" Meredith asked

"Well, I heard that had a personal case of meningococcal" Izzy stated

"Ok, ok, ok heard or over heard?" Alex smirked

"Ok…um ill be back" Meredith smiled weakly

"Mer…don't say that you heard from me just say you heard the nurses talking" Izzy said as Meredith ran off

She searched everywhere but where was he to be found well as far as she could see nowhere by the looks of things…but then suddenly a glimpse as he slowly emerged from the janitors closet with what seemed to be a tear stained face.

Meredith could feel her heart slowly break as she saw his red eyes and tear stained face, she wanted to say or do something but what could she do?

He has his wife now but in a Meredith still felt connected to him…

"Hey" Meredith smiled as she slowly followed him into his office

"Hi" Derek weakly smiled back hoping she didn't notice his red eyes

"Ok… what's up I saw you coming out of the janitors closet and I heard nurses saying that apparently you had a more personal case of the meningococcal" Meredith said hoping not to upset him anymore than he obviously already was,

"Ok…so I haven't told you everything," Derek said honestly

"What do you mean?" Meredith pondered

"Well… about two years into my marriage with Addison, she discovered she was pregnant and only she didn't want the baby and I did" Derek stopped suddenly

"What's that got to do with this case?" Meredith asked gently

"We kept the baby…but a few years later when she was four…she started getting this strange rash on her legs and chest…we didn't know what it was so Addy took her to the hospital … they ran tests and it came out that she had serious acute meningococcal and she passed away four days later because they didn't catch it in time," Derek sighed trying not to cry

"Oh Derek… and that's why your marriage broke up as well as the affair?" Meredith scolded herself after saying that

"Basically yeah… and that's when I came here met you, she ruined my life again and here we are" Derek smiled weakly


	3. Chapter 3

"What…are you…really?" Meredith replied with a slight cheeky smile "So um what say we um yeah" Derek coyly said as they grew closer togerther,  
just as the moment seemed perfect for them to kiss Meredith pulled away "I'm sorry...I...I...I can't" she said with a sigh and a slight shrug of her shoulders "Ok, I wont rush you into anything you're not up for, would you like to sit in the park and talk for awhile, cause like i said i dont want to go near her if i dont have to" Derek replied "Sure...I'd like that" Meredith said with a smile

As the walked to the park they laugh at the most random things and reminised.  
They were soon there and Meredith ran off into the dark but Derek could see her silohette from the park street lamp "Doctor Meredith Grey" Derek shouted playfully "Doctor Derek Shepard" Meredith shouted back as Derek finally reached her , she was laying in the grass "Mer, what are you doing?" Derek said standing over her "laying here" she replied as if someone had taken the fun out of her and made her serious and with that she grabbed his hand and pulled him down to lay with her, Meredith noticed he had taken off his wedding ring,  
"So...whats the point of this?" Derek asked layin next to her "No point really, just you know looking up at the stars" she faced him and smiled "ok" was all he said "wanna know something" Meredith asked him "sure" Derek replied looking her straight in the eye "When Cristina and I decided to go running one day we came here,and we layed here, she said that i was a dirty mistress so i said to her that she was a pregnant whore and then a few days later she lost the baby and all that time I felt bad, I mean why should I she was having an abortion...and" Meredith kept rambling on nervously Derek could tell that she was slightly nervous so he rolled over closer to her and gently kissed her and to his suprise she kissed him back, they both knew that this could no further than the kiss even though they both wanted each other badly.  
Five minutes later Derek and Meredith's pager went off simultaneously as if whoever it was knew they were together,  
"shit" Derek whispered "come on...seriously" Meredith whinged "looks like we better go" Derek sighed "and it looks like we have to walk all the way back to Joes" Meredith complained "I could always give you a piggy-back ride" Derek said kind of sarcastically "REALLY?" Meredith replied beaming with sarcasism "yeah, jump on" Derek laughed "Im a lazy intern person" Meredith replied with laugher "you could say that, but just remember you're my lazy intern person" Derek replied helping Meredith get on his back "Ok this our story if anyone sees us, I hurt my ankle" Meredith said patting him on the head, she loved his hair the smell, the texture and definately the colour.  
"Rightyo lazy-intern-with-a-so-called-hurt-ankle-person" Derek said jokingly while he carried her past the pier and back to Joe's to both their cars.  
"See ya there" Derek smiled that McDreamy smiled and yet again she had fallen for him "ok" Meredith smiled blowing him a kiss which he caught and put in his pocket. 


End file.
